Prioridades
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: No importaba lo que le esperase, tenía que hacerlo. — Fic centrado en Yukimura y Sanada.


**Prioridades**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Notas:** Este fic fue escrito originalmente para el primer concurso del foro Duelo Literario.

-

Había recorrido muchas veces el mismo camino, pero Yukimura no recordaba una sola vez en que hubiese tenido que esforzarse para dar cada paso durante este.

El cansancio influía, por supuesto, al fin de cuentas no había hecho más que deambular una vez se separó de su equipo, pero su reticencia por enfrentar las cosas lo hacía aun más.

Era sólo el estar conciente de que debía hacerlo lo que lo obligaba a no dar media vuelta, tal como quería hacerlo, al igual que su orgullo, al menos el que le quedaba después de tan patética derrota.

Yukimura cerró sus puños con fuerza, sintiendo un escalofrío ante el recuerdo más que por el frío de la noche y a pesar de la familiaridad con la que había atravesado el corredor que unía a la casa principal de los Sanada junto al dojo de la familia, inconcientemente ralentizo sus pasos.

Se sentía nervioso y tenía razones para estarlo. ¿Sería recibido con miradas de decepción, tal como había sucedido cuando salió de la cancha, o la ira que nunca había visto dirigida hacia él le daría la bienvenida? Fuese lo que fuese, no tenía porqué aplazar más las cosas.

Con un suspiro, Yukimura se detuvo frente al umbral y a pesar de sus intenciones de anunciar su presencia y entrar de inmediato permaneció en su lugar, completamente inmóvil.

No es que esa fuese la primera vez que veía a su vice-capitán entrenar con su espada, pero la concentración que éste demostraba mientras movía su arma con elegancia, como si estuviese cortando un enemigo imaginario tras otro, normalmente sólo era visible cuando éste estaba en la cancha.

Yukimura lo observó en silencio, centrándose por completo en los ágiles movimientos de Sanada, dejando de lado sus anteriores pensamientos, hasta que el otro se detuvo y bajó la espada, tomando aire lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

Sabiendo que no sería correcto seguir allí mirándolo fijamente dio un paso pausadamente, adentrándose en el dojo, pero antes de que pudiese saludar o simplemente hacer un comentario sobre la práctica que acababa de presenciar el piso crujió bajo el peso de su pie, delatando su presencia.

—¡Yukimura! —La sorpresa de Sanada, quien giró su cabeza en dirección al ruido, era visible, haciendo que Yukimura sonriese por un momento, divertido ante el evidente relajo de Sanada en su casa, contrario a la actitud tensa que éste siempre demostraba al estar en cualquier otro lugar o con el equipo.

—¿Interrumpo? —preguntó por cortesía, mientras caminaba hacia el otro con naturalidad nacida de la costumbre, sin embargo no se sentía ni remotamente calmado.

—No, ya terminé —la respuesta no se hizo esperar y el silencio llenó nuevamente el lugar.

Sin duda su vice-capitán estaba esperando a que él hablara, pensó Yukimura en el momento en que detuvo su andar frente al otro, y aun cuando abrió su boca, con intenciones de ir al grano, se encontró quitándole su arma en un impulso irreflexivo.

—Es más liviana de lo que pensé —comentó, acomodando entre sus manos la empuñadura tan diferente a la de su raqueta y alzó sus brazos imitando la posición en la que había visto a Sanada unos segundos atrás—. ¿Es así? —cuestionó, aun cuando su interés en la respuesta era nulo y dudaba que Sanada le siguiese la corriente.

Seguramente, se dijo, el otro ya había notado su turbación y en cualquier momento lo reprendería por evadir la razón por la que estaba allí y por comportarse como si fuese un niño curioso, irrespetando el lugar en el que estaba. Pero eso no sucedió.

—No —habló, para su sorpresa, su vice-capitán, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Apretando su agarre en el mango de la espada en busca del valor que necesitaba, Yukimura siguió cada palabra de Sanada mecánicamente, escuchando a medias las instrucciones que éste le estaba dando con toda la seriedad del mundo y sin hacer ningún gesto al sentir las manos del otro en su espalda, corrigiendo su postura.

No habían pasado muchas horas después de los partidos, pero aun cuando no podía creerlo Sanada seguía allí, sin siquiera mencionar su derrota y él continuaba evadiendo la razón por la que había ido en primer lugar. No podía seguir así.

Temblaba. Apenas era ligeramente consciente de eso, pero así era. Sus manos aún sostenían el arma, trémulas, aunque llenas de determinación. Él seguía incrédulo, pero a pesar de eso, dio un paso en su dirección. El otro apenas reparó en ese movimiento.  
Al menos eso le pareció a Yukimura, quien no apartó su mirada de éste.

—El pie derecho debe ir adelante —continuó Sanada mientras le mostraba como debía pararse, lo que le confirmó que no había notado su cercanía, mucho menos su inquietud.

Conteniendo un suspiro Yukimura bajó la espada, aflojando su agarre sobre esta, esperando el momento adecuado para hablar.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó Sanada de inmediato con el ceño fruncido. Yukimura tragó saliva.

—Perdí.

Durante el camino al hogar de Sanada había creído que ya había aceptado aquel simple hecho, pero en el momento en que pronunció la palabra un sentimiento de irrealidad lo invadió. Realmente parecía una broma, algo relacionado con un juego de mesa que había probado por primera vez o algo que estaba diciendo un desconocido y no él.

—_Perdí_ —se obligó a repetir con dificultad unos segundos después, a pesar el nudo que se había formado repentinamente en su garganta.

Yukimura esperaba una reacción inmediata -una mirada, un grito o incluso un golpe- pero lo único que Sanada hizo fue apartar su mirada de él y quitarle el arma con delicadeza, para luego dejarla en su lugar.

—Vamos —dijo Sanada calmadamente encaminándose hacia la salida.

El capitán de Rikkai lo observó atónito, sin moverse un ápice. Sanada era su vice-capitán y si alguien debía hacerlo recordar la ley de Rikkai era él.

—Deberías castigarme —declaró Yukimura, sonriendo forzadamente al ver como el otro se acercaba de nueva cuenta—, al fin de cuentas...

—Basta —ordenó Sanada, interrumpiéndolo mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de Yukimura, pero no por eso éste se calló.

—Les fallé —pronunció agriamente— y...

Las palabras murieron en sus labios, no al notar como el otro se acercaba aun más a él, sino al sentir como Sanada lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

Por un momento no pudo moverse, pero en cuanto registró el hecho de que su vice-capitán estaba abrazándolo con fuerza su molestia, antes dirigida sólo a sí mismo, cayó en el otro. ¿Acaso Sanada le estaba ofreciendo consuelo por lástima?

—No debiste permitirme jugar —sentenció, sin hacer ningún movimiento para alejarlo a pesar de su enojo—. Sabías que pasaría —continuó alzando su voz, recordando el momento en que las fuerzas le habían faltado y no había podido hacer más que ver a su oponente obtener punto tras punto—, o al menos Renji lo sabía, estoy seguro.

—No importa —lo interrumpió Sanada sin soltarlo.

¿No importaba? De la última persona que esperaba escuchar eso era de su vice-capitán. ¿Cómo podía éste restarle valor a los esfuerzos de todos de esa manera?

—¡Rikkai...!

—Estás de regreso.

"¿Qué?" quiso preguntar de inmediato, pero su estupefacción se lo impidió. La falta de reclamos, que bien se merecía, era aterradora, al igual que el hecho que éste pareciese estar haciendo más que perdonarlo bajo la excusa de su reciente enfermedad.

Sin pensarlo Yukimura se aferró al gi de kendo de Sanada, apoyándose en él momentos después, esta vez completamente conciente de la forma en que estaba temblando.

No entendía. Simplemente no entendía. Ni el porqué de su derrota, ni las acciones de Sanada, ni desde cuando las prioridades habían cambiado de esa forma, aun cuando él mismo se había puesto por encima del equipo y la meta que todos tenían en una ocasión.

Yukimura culpó la tensión y frustración acumulada de sus lágrimas, agradeciendo el hecho de tener su rostro enterrado en el pecho del otro, aun cuando sospechaba que éste se había dado cuenta, por la forma en que los brazos que lo rodeaban apretaron su agarre.

Quería reclamarle por la indulgencia que estaba demostrando, apartarlo y reponerse por sí mismo, como debería, en vez de permitirle que lo siguiese viendo así, pero no consiguió reunir fuerzas para ello.

Yukimura no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, pero en el momento en que el otro se alejó supo que había sido el suficiente.

No podía decir que se sentía mejor consigo mismo o que se había perdonado por decepcionar a todos, mucho menos que había cumplido con su propósito de ir a ver a su vice-capitán, pero a pesar de todo podía decir que se sentía tranquilo.

Por eso, cuando Sanada lo guió hacia la salida del dojo, seguramente con intenciones de llevarlo a la casa principal, todavía envolviendo sus hombros con uno de sus brazos, no opuso ninguna resistencia.

**-FIN-**


End file.
